ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Friday the 13th (2030 film)
Friday the 13th (also referred to as Friday the 13th Part 13, or The 13th Friday) is an upcoming horror slasher film and the 17th Friday the 13th film to be released, though it is marketed as the thirteenth and final installment, and is the direct sequel to Friday the 13th Part XII: Jason Goes Hollywood. It will be released to coincide with the 50th anniversary of the release of the original film, with many who were involved returning to finish off the saga, including director Seas S. Cunningham, writer VIctor Miller, and make-up artist Tom Savini. This is the thirteenth installment to be distributed by Paramount Pictures. Sypnosis 50 years ago, a legacy of horror and bloodshed was born at Camp Crystal Lake. Now, the story finally concludes in the definitive installment, taking Jason back to where it all began. 50 years after a grief stricken camp cook massacred a group of camp counselors at Camp Crystal Lake, a new group of teens make one last attempt to reopen the camp, unaware that her undead son, Jason Voorhees, has come back to kill anyone who is unlucky enough to come in his path. Meanwhile, Tommy Jarvis brings together all the other survivors from Jason's previous massacres, with the intent to uncover secrets of Jason's past, and to destroy him once and for all Cast Corey Feldman '''as '''Tommy Jarvis Amy Steel as Ginny Field John Furey as Paul Holt (unconfirmed) Stuart Charno '''as '''Ted Dana Kimmell as Chris Higgins Kimberly Beck as Trish Jarvis Melanie Kinnaman '''as '''Pam Roberts Shavar Ross as Reggie Jennifer Cooke as Megan Garris Lar Park Lincoln '''as '''Tina Shepard Kevin Blair as Nick Jensen Dagget as Rennie Wickham Scott Reeves as''' Sean Robertson''' Featuring Tom Savini as The Town Crazy with Adrienne King as Mrs. Voorhees Kevin Bacon as Mr. Voorhees and Kane Hodder '''as '''Jason Voorhees The film also includes cameos from Ari Lehman, Ted White, Tom Morga, and C.J. Graham, who portrayed Jason in Friday the 13th Parts I, IV, V, and VI respectively Music '''Henry Manfredini '''scores the soundtrack, featuring a new rendition of the original title song. Jason's Mask The design of Jason's carries over damage from previous installments. Make-up and Effects Tom Savini returns to to the Special Make-up effects for the film, the role he played in Parts I and IV, to finish Jason's story and kill him off once and for all. Trivia * Filming took place at the same sight where the original Friday the 13th was shot. * The film has several revelations about events of the original film, such as that Mrs. Voorhees killed in order to keep Jason safe in the woods, and that Jason himself was responsible for the deaths of Ned, Marcie, Brenda, and Bill, and that it was really him who pulled Alice into the lake. * Tom Savini's character being revealed to have been the Doctor that delivered Jason is in reference to Savini's role in creating the character. * This installment features the first and only time in the entire official series where Jason speaks (outside of childhood flashbacks or the New Line Cinema films), where seconds before his final death, Jason see's a vision of his mother and says "Mommy". * The film ends by zooming in on Jason's discarded mask, which is perched on the handle of his machete (the original one his mother used) which is embedded into a dock on the lake. It then cuts to the title screen of the orignal movie, where the title breaks through glass. The classic rendition of the original title song is also used. * Despite being the final Friday the 13th movie, Kane Hodder will return as Jason in the Horror crossover Slash of the Titans, alongside Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Leatherface, Pinhead, Chucky, and Ghostface. Category:Friday the 13th Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Survival Horror Category:Survival horror Category:Supernatural horror Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Sequel films Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Final Installments Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Slasher Category:Anniversary Category:2030 Category:2030 films Category:R Rated Movies